Shukichi Haneda x Yumi Miyamoto (Detective Conan Fanfiction)
by DereDereChan
Summary: Shukichi Haneda is on his way to his final game. As he walks towards the hall with eyes burning with determination to win back his 7th lost crown after two years of losing it, he suddenly remembers his moments with Yumi Miyamoto - the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am DereDereChan and I am new here in so please be good to me! I am a big fan of anime and I like to make fanfictions about my favourite couple!

So my first story to be posted here is about a pairing in Detective Conan! They are no other than Shukichi Haneda and Yumi Miyamoto ~

This will be a three chapter story so please look forward to it! Thankyou!

* * *

"Taiko Meijin," said a woman in her kimono as she bowed in front of a handsome man, "It's time."

Shukichi being as excited as he is, smirked at the thought that the game he has been waiting for two long years will finally start in a minute.

He took the picture of a woman that he was hiding inside his Kimono's pocket and stared at it as memories started flooding through his mind.

-Flashback-

"Remember that envelope I gave you?" said Shukichi with full disappointment as he talked to the love of his life on the cellphone, "Throw it away."

"But why?" asked Yumi, shocked by the sudden statement of the man.

"It's of no use. I lost the match." Tears started to become visible in Taiko Meijin's eyes as he recalls his stupid lost.

"But you can still …"

"No," interrupted him as he recalls the moment he gave Yumi that envelope. That envelope which held so many dreams and hope for him and Yumi.

"Remember my favourite quote? Always carry out your original intentions. Just throw away that envelope for I wasn't able to fulfil my promise to you, Yumi-tan."

"Ah, okay" irritated by the way Shukichi was acting; she started tearing off the envelope with rage and threw it in the air.

"I don't know what's inside that envelope, alright?" Yumi lied, despite knowing that a marriage proposal was inside the envelope she just tore a while ago.

"In the future, if you want to tell me something, tell it to me straight, got it?"

Shukichi with teary eyes nodded knowing by Yumi's tone that she is now angry.

"I'll be waiting for you to collect your seven or eight or whatever it is and once you've done that …."

After a long pause, Yumi continued what she had to say.

"You come back to me and I Yumi Miyamoto-sama will listen to whatever you have to say so don't you dare lose again you bald headed mouse you!"

Touched by Yumi's words Shukichi shouted "YES!" with much joy.

-End Of Flashback-

And now, after two years of trying to get back the opportunity to bring back his 7th lost crown, Shukichi swore to all gods that this game is a match that he would never lose.

"I promise to win this game Yumi-tan," Shukichi kissed the picture and put it back inside his Kimono's pocket, "And after I win this game, **let's get married**!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Shukichi entered the gaming hall, hee remembered his conversation with Yumi when she spent the night at his apartment.

-Flashback-

"I can't wait." said Shukichi as he looks at the girl who was innocently sleeping beside him.

"You can't wait?" Shukichi was startled when Yumi suddenly talked. He smiled as he started caressing her face.

"What are you smiling for?" Yumi frowned as she dug her face deeper on Shukichi's broad chest, "You haven't answered me yet!"

Shukichi laughed at the scenario in front of him.

"I love waking up to this." He thought to himself as he lifts Yumi's head to make her look at him.

"I can't wait to marry you, Yumi-tan." He looks at her in the eyes as he said those magical words.

Yumi pouted and started climbing off the bed.

"But before you could do that, you still have to win your seventh crown, right?"

She then opened the door and went to the kitchen. Shukichi started doing the same thing.

"Why are you so eager to win the seven crowns anyway? You could just ask me to marry you."

"No will do, Yumi-tan."

"Why?"

Irritated, she started pouring tea on her cup to distract herself.

"What's so important with Shogi anyway? How does it even relates to our marriage?" Yumi said as her back faces him.

Shukichi sighed.

He went closer to Yumi and hugs her in the back.

"I wanted to make you a queen." He whispered to her ears.

Blood suddenly flowed through Yumi's head. She turned to him and with confused eyes asked him, "What do you mean make me a queen? I'm a police officer not majesty."

"I wanted to make you 'my' queen."

Shukichi kissed her forehead and once again caressed her face.

"Remember in the past? You told me that it must have felt nice to have a king as a husband? That was the time that I made up my mind. To conquer all sevens and make you a queen, well in Shogi world that is."

Yumi's eyes started to water by Shukichi's sudden confession.

"So you mean, all these years?"

"Yes, all these years, Yumi-tan."

Yumi hugged him and shouted, "I love you! You idiot shogi freak!"

Shukichi returned her hug and happily shouted,

"This idiot shogi freak loves you too my queen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Last Chapter):

There was a two man sitting, facing each other having a shogi board stand between them. The game has started 5 hours and 55 minutes ago which leaves the two players only 5 minutes left to finish the game.

"Damn," Shukichi thought to himself as he intensively stares at the board, "I'm taking the lead but I must not let my guard down. I'm fighting the man who beat me two years ago, after all."

He lifts his head trying to read the current seven crowns title holder but it was no use. He was so good at doing poker face.

"For you Yumi-tan, I must win this!"

And so the two players fighting for the 7th crown played until the time have ran out.

Shukichi couldn't believe what is now happening in front of him. The crowd was clapping their hands and was cheering loudly. A hand touched his shoulder that made Shukichi gasp.

"It was a close game," said his opponent, "I must admit, you gave me a really hard time."

Shukichi stood up and offered his hand to the newly 6 crown title holder.

"It was a nice game. Thank you."

The other man smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm happy to be able to be beaten by you. Congratulations 7 crowns Taiko Meijin."

"Congratulations Taiko Meijin!" cheered Shukichi's companion as they celebrate his victory party. He blushed by the sudden pour of praises he receives from everyone.

"Thank you very much to everyone who stood beside me through thick and thin," Shukichi started, "Two years ago, I won the 7crowns but was beaten by the former 7 crown Meijin. It was a huge shock for me and I thought everything was over. I thought my dream of being with her was over but it was actually just a new beginning."

Shukichi's eyes wandered the hall until he finally saw her looking at him; smiling at him with proud eyes. He smiled to himself as he walked down the aisle, walking towards the woman of his dream and when he finally reached her, Shukichi didn't hesitate to take her right hand and kneel in front of her.

Yumi stopped breathing, knowing what Shukichi will do with so many people around but his eyes were so determined not letting a single hesitation to be seen at his eyes

"Yumi Miyamoto-sama," Shukichi smiled to her as he took a small box from the pocket of his Kimono not breaking his gaze from her, "You had always been the reason why I was so determined to win. Whenever I wanted to give up, you were always there to remind me that everything will be truly worth it if I only work hard and now I can see the price of those hard works! And now that I've regained my seventh crown, Yumi-tan…"

Yumi braced herself, ready to hear Shukichi's word.

"Will you marry me?"

The crowd became silent as if waiting for her answer.

"I, Yumi Miyamoto-sama," she swallowed as her eyes starts to water by his proposal, "am going to marry you Shukichi 'Taiko Meijin' Haneda!"

And with those words leaving her mouth, the crowd cheered loudly and congratulations filled the whole room but the both of them couldn't hear a single sound no matter how loud the people were. It is as if the world became mute and there was only the two of them, staring at each other's eyes with happiness and love.

"I love you Chuukichi."

"I love you more soon-to-be- ."

And their love was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
